


My Fault

by TazumiHanako



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lucy leaves the guild and comes back after two years, Natsu missed her and is happy she returned, One-Shot, She feels like she's a hindrance to the team, brought over from fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazumiHanako/pseuds/TazumiHanako
Summary: Why are you crying Lucy?" Natsu questioned his partner. Before Natsu knew it, Lucy flung herself into his arms crying into his chest as he placed his arms around her to comfort her."Please forgive me…" Lucy spoke while sobbing. "After all, it's my fault."





	My Fault

It wasn't that Lucy didn't want to stay all those years ago, she always wanted to stay by Natsu's side, but the pain in her chest grew as she watched her teammates grow stronger in front of her eyes. She disliked the fact that she was weak; they had even lost the games because of her. She refused to blame other guilds despite her first battle she had lost was cheated away from her. She had to leave; she didn't want to be a hindrance to her teammates, especially Natsu.

When she had left, everything was so different being out on the road compared to being at Fairy Tail, a loud and boisterous guild that she called home.

Now she was back and a little bit nervous, she had been a bit skeptical about choosing today to go back, but she had to face them no matter what. Lucy looked over her novel she wrote on her journeys, she was almost finished but she needed one more touch to add.

'Generally a decent piece, but I should really get to the guild' Lucy thought to herself as she stuffed her manuscript in her bag. She quickly went over to her dresser, taking off her towel and placing a strapless top on with her usual frilled skirts. She didn't hesitate to put her brown combat boots on either, and before she knew it she was ready, with her signature side pony at the side of head with the rest of her long hair flowing down to just below the knee. She had been away a while, but it also meant that her hair had grown quite a few inches as well. To think it had been seven years since she had been at Fairy Tail. Lucy always remembered the day she left, and the look on Natsu's face was heartbreaking when he questioned her about it.

"What do you mean you're leaving!?" Natsu questioned the blond celestial mage as she watched his angered face with a poker face. She didn't want him to know about her leaving, but she knew it would happen, and she wanted to leave on good terms.

"I'll be back; I'm not leaving forever Natsu." Lucy spoke with a straight face which bothered Natsu to no end.

"Seven years Lucy, do you even realize how long that is, I can't wait for you for that long, it would hurt not seeing you every day." Natsu spoke honestly as the tears began to come out of his bold black eyes.

"You shouldn't care!" Lucy had finally snapped, she told herself she wanted to leave on good terms but he was already pulling her in, making her want to stay. She couldn't do that.

"Luce…" Natsu said softly.

"I'm weak Natsu, and watching you guys, everyday everyone grows stronger, and at this rate I will always be weak. That's why I'm leaving, I need this, and I need to become stronger." Lucy spoke loud as she turned around, giving him a view of her back as she ran off, but as Natsu attempted to grab her arm she turned around with an angry glare which stopped him in his tracks. That was the last day he had seen his Lucy.

That day Lucy didn't realize how much she had actually hurt Natsu, the look was the topper on the cake for him, but even now she was oblivious to why Natsu had reacted that way. Even now she was frightened and didn't want to face the dragon Slayer. Tears had already made its way down her precious face. She wiped them away as she left her apartment, which luckily she had enough money to pay off seven years of rent. When she had reached the guild after her long walk, she breathed in and out as she busted into the guild doors which made everyone turn to face who it was. Everyone was shocked, but mostly Natsu as he watched Lucy with his eyes.

"Hi, everyone!" Lucy said as she held her hand up to wave to the boisterous guild. Natsu watched Lucy as she was tackled by Levy whom missed her, but his heart broke to see her so…so…happy.

'Lucy…' He thought to himself as he shielded his face with his bangs which he now started to leave down. The tears wouldn't stop as they came out. He couldn't help it, it was like the feeling he had when he had seen Igneel again, but much more heart wrenching. He had half expected her to come in teary eyed saying 'I'm sorry Natsu', but instead she smiled as if nothing happened, chatting amongst the guild mates with a soft smile.

'Why?' Natsu questioned himself. 'Did she even miss me at all, did she even care.' Natsu couldn't help the thoughts that appeared in his mind as Lucy held up a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. She then pulled it away holding her finger in the air with a sincere smile plastered on her face. Natsu continued to watch her as Lucy got up and walked away with her palm rose, saying her farewells. Natsu didn't want her to leave again, not without him this time. Seven years gave one person time to think, and yes…Natsu Dragneel was in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy was walking out as tears were starting to stream down her face in complete anguish. She wasn't ready to be here, she felt guilt for leaving, and she felt like she didn't belong in the guild anymore. What was strength when she didn't belong anymore or have Natsu by her side?

"Lucy!" A guild mate called after her.

"Why are you leaving Lu-Chan!?" Levy questioned her best friend with saddened eyes.

"It's been seven years; we've missed you, stay longer." Another cried out as Natsu finally reached Lucy's form placing his palm on her shoulder and turning her around with an angered face, tears already gone.

"Luce!" Natsu spoke as he stopped suddenly as he looked at Lucy's tear stained face and the new once that were now rolling down her cheeks.

"Natsu…" Her voice had broken at his name and so did his heart.

"Why are you crying Lucy?" Natsu questioned his partner. Before Natsu knew it, Lucy flung herself into his arms crying into his chest as he placed his arms around her to comfort her.

"Please forgive me…" Lucy spoke while sobbing. "After all, it's my fault."

Natsu smiled as he wiped her tears away and shook his head at her actions. He started to laugh which caused Lucy to pout cutely. They then decided to sit at the bar while the guilds worried faces dissipated and with it appeared loving smiles. As they sat there, Natsu teased Lucy to keep her spirits up and to act like they use to even though tears of happiness were running down his face at the moment.

"I'm sorry ok, now stop teasing me please." Lucy begged the Dragon Slayer as he grinned his toothy grin upon which she blushed.

"Can't do that." Natsu said as Lucy looked over at her partner with wide eyes.

"Why?" Lucy questioned her companion.

"Because it stopped your tears," Natsu said as Lucy blushed crimson at his words. "I missed you Lucy…"

'Natsu…' Lucy thought as she smiled brightly for him. She didn't know whether it was her words, or the fact that she had fallen for her partner, but when she noticed his lips she had begun to lean in before her lips had connected with his before he could even say what he had wanted to. His eyes widened at the contact as he blushed from the contact.

Lucy pulled away as she watched Natsu as he fidgeted in his seat, which was quite similar to the way the edolas Natsu acts. She lightly giggled as Natsu spoke her name in an 'I was violated' sort of way. Lucy just winked at him and asked him what was wrong which caused him to blush even more.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Natsu shouted as Lucy couldn't help but laugh at loud as he turned away from her with a pout on his face.

As her laughter dissipated they both looked at each other with a loving smile. Mirajane of course was excited about the outcome, being the only one watching the two, along with Happy.

'I'm just glad she's back/I'm just glad he's here.' They both thought in unison as Happy and Mirajane his behind the bar.

"That escalated quickly." Mira whispered excitedly to Happy whom giggled at the outcome.

"They liiiiiiike each other…" Happy rolled his tongue as he spoke which earned a now angry Natsu and Lucy as they chased him out of the guild.

Sometimes in love, you have to wait for fate

But in true love

Even if you already love that person

You can wait a lifetime


End file.
